Homem com H II parte
by Pipe
Summary: Afrodite sofre um novo acidente...mas agora já estava casado com Carlo... o que vai acontecer? COMPLETO


HOMEM COM H – II PARTE

**O HOMEM DA MINHA VIDA...**

Logo após o casamento e a lua-de-mel, Carlo e Afrodite começaram a enfrentar os problemas de ajustamentos de todo casal. Como explicar que um boa-pinta feito Carlo de Câncer agora estava casado e casado com um homem? As suas ex-namoradas, seus casos relâmpagos, parecia que todas as mulheres do Santuário queriam provar que não havia casamento gay que resistisse a uma mulher fogosa... Afrodite tinha três formas de reagir à essas mulheres 

Com ironia:

"Desiste, querida. Eu tenho algo a mais, que ele gosta."

Sendo mais sedutor:

"Carlo, amore mio, to te esperando..." e fazia um gesto sexy, daqueles que sabia deixar Máscara da Morte louco.

Ou armando o maior barraco:

"Parou tudo, mona! Se você ta pegando papel na ventania, pode procurar pra outras bandas, porque este macho aqui É MEU!!"

E avançava logo no cabelo ou no decote da mulher, "obrigando" Carlo a segura-lo, o que acabava fazendo os corpos se esfregarem e terminando tudo na Casa de Câncer entre beijos e gemidos... Tudo dependia da baranga que atacasse seu maridão, o gostoso. Mas nada no mundo os teria preparado para o que viria a acontecer.

Foi num jogo de basquete no Neo-Coliseum. Os Marinas Monsters vieram desafiar os Sanctuary Horses... Camus, Shura, Saga, Máscara da Morte e Afrodite, liderados por Kanon enfrentariam aquela tarde Bian, Krishna, Sorento, Io e Isaak, sob o comando de Tétis. O ex-marina cumprimentou a técnica adversária.

-Preparada?

-Sempre estou, querido.

-Pra perder, digo – riu Gemini no Kanon.

-Você está? – rebateu Tétis.

-Cadê aquele seu namoradinho arrogante?

-Fazendo relações públicas com a sua patroazinha...

-Ele nunca desiste? Você não se incomoda?

-Ciúmes eu tenho, mas tenho confiança no meu taco... Ai, todos os deuses... Olha o tamanho do seu irmão... Você poderia estar no meu time, não?

Kanon riu. Desmanchou o cabelo da sereia:

-Krishna não fica muito atrás... Ué, você não confia no seu taco?

Nas arquibancadas, os cavaleiros de ouro, de bronze, de prata, as amazonas e os aprendizes. (Pra se localizarem, Elektra estava com 09 anos). Julian se sentou junto de Saori no camarote vip. E o jogo se iniciou com Saga e Krishna disputando a bola. Saga passou para Camus armar a jogada. Ele acionou Afrodite que serpenteou entre Bian e Io, Máscara da Morte veio correndo, pegou a bola e fez a primeira cesta da partida. Quando terminou o primeiro quarto, já estava 35 a 24 para os Sanctuary Horses... Os jogadores se sentaram para ouvir instruções, tomar um pouco de água, enxugar o suor. Das amazonas que estavam sentadas perto deles veio um grito:

-AFRODITE!! MEU AMOR, TAVA MORRENDO DE SAUDADES!

Todo mundo olhou para trás. Uma amazona que tinha chegado quando o jogo já tinha começado procurava se aproximar. Só pra ver o que ia acontecer, deixaram e até ajudaram. Ela pulou no pescoço de um cavaleiro de Peixes assustado.

-AAAAAAAAHH! Que é isso? Com licença, mas você ta me sufocando, querida... Quem é você?

-Não lembra, fofucho? Eu sou a Psâmate. Estive na sua casa por uns dias... E foi muito bom...

Os outros jogadores olhavam de boca aberta. Máscara da Morte estava intrigado... Mas Shiryu, o juiz, pediu a garota que saísse da quadra e resolvesse seus assuntos depois.

-Quem é ela, Afrodite?

-Não sei, _mon ami_... Nunca vi mais baranga... Vamos jogar, vamos.

Na platéia, as amazonas queriam saber porque a garota agarrou Afrodite. E ela contou como tinha passado uma semana maravilhosa na casa de Peixes, como o cavaleiro de olhos azuis piscinas era um fenômeno na cama... Enquanto isso, na rodinha dos cavaleiros de ouro, a conversa também girava sobre isso:

-Quem era? – perguntou Aioria

-Sabe Zeus. Mas parece o conhecer muito bem... – respondeu Touro.

-Se o conhecesse muito bem, saberia que ele não é chegado, não é, Aldebaran?

-Mas teve uma época em que ele foi chegado... – resmungou Shaka. – Não se lembram daqueles quatro meses?

-Ta falando daquele tempo do acidente? – respondeu Mú – Quando ele perdeu a memória?

-Aaaahh... aquela vez que ele virou macho comedor? – riu Milo. – Mas todas as amazonas sabem que ele voltou ao normal. Até se casou com Carlo.

-Talvez nem todas saibam. 

Antes de voltar à quadra, Afrodite fez questão de dar um beijo em Máscara da Morte, só pra desestressar... A garota nem se abalou... O jogo continuou, com o massacre em cima dos Marinas Monsters. No último quarto, numa disputa entre Saga e Krishna, quem levou a pior foi Afrodite. Krishna se livrou do marcador e pulou na cesta. Saga subiu com ele e se chocaram com a tabela. Ela quebrou e caiu... em cima de Afrodite. Todo mundo gritou e foi acudi-lo. Ao ver o galo na cabeça do amado, Máscara da Morte gemeu, temendo o pior. Cinco minutos depois, Afrodite acordou... com um novo olhar.

-Mozinho? Ta se sentindo bem?

-Que mozinho nem mane mozinho, veado... ta me estranhando? PQP, que dor de cabeça... Que aconteceu?

Saga foi o único que conseguiu balbuciar alguma coisa... O resto do povo entrou em choque:

-A tabela do jogo caiu na sua cabeça, Afrodite... Não se lembra de nada?

-Ganhamos o jogo, pelo menos? Ainda bem. E vocês, manes? Tão com essa cara de tontos porque?

Se levantou, abraçou a tal da Psâmate, que veio correndo se pendurar no pescoço dele antes que alguma pulasse antes e foi saindo da quadra, atirando pra todos os lados:

-Aê, Andrômeda. Resolveu brincar com uma boneca maior? – Shun estava na platéia abraçado a June... – Mas tu é chegado numa loira, hein? Cadê a Barbiezinha paraguaia que te acompanhava? Falando em loira de farmácia, Shakira, já se declarou para a Barbie roxa? Ta perdendo tempo, depois alguém passa e leva, vai chorar pra sempre... Vamos, gatinha, matar as saudades, já que você foi viajar pra Índia e só voltou agora...

Máscara da Morte não se conformava:

-Como pode? Ele nem se lembrou de mim...mas se lembrou daquela vagabunda...

-Ai, por Buda! Dessa vez, vamos fazer o que temos que fazer pra ontem! Não quero passar por aquilo tudo de novo...aturar esse grosseirão chato...

-Com certeza! Agora ele já é um homem casado, tem mais é que sossegar o facho, deixar as gatinhas para os desimpedidos. – disse Aioria, levando um discreto beliscão de Marin. – To só defendendo uma posição, meu bem... Não quis dizer que era meu caso...

-Sei...

Mas qualquer plano precisou esperar, contra a vontade dos conspiradores. Afrodite sumiu do Santuário por três dias. Carlo no primeiro dia estava irritado, querendo quebrar tudo, até o nariz de Afrodite. No segundo a raiva deu lugar a questionamentos sem fim "Será que eu amo ele mesmo? Será que não é um sinal que eu devia pular fora? Eu quero pular fora?". No terceiro dia, ele já estava chorando de saudades pelos corredores da casa de Câncer, desesperado. Foi quando foi invadido.

-Que foi? – perguntou ele, fungando, olhando para os cavaleiros de ouro e bronze.

-Ele apareceu! Vem subindo! Plano A! – gritou Hyoga.

-Plano A? – estranhou Carlo, mas sendo levado pra fora da casa de Câncer e sendo abraçado por Pipe e Shina.

Afrodite subiu as escadarias e viu Máscara da Morte com as duas gatas. Olhou, passou reto, depois voltou:

-Olha, veado. Acho melhor você parar de enganar as meninas... Dá pra perceber que você não dá pra coisa, que você não sabe como fazer... Meninas, se quiserem alguém que entende do riscado, eu só vou tomar um banho, daqui uma meia hora podem subir, ta? AS DUAS. Garanto que vocês vão ficar satisfeitas... – piscou maliciosamente e gargalhando, voltou a subir.

-Eu odeio esse cara! – disse Shaka. – Temos um plano B?

-Que tal o joguinho do batom? Funcionou da outra vez...

-Sei não... Dessa vez acho que o negócio é bem mais sério...

-Se com mulher não vai, vamos arrumar um amante pra ver se ele tem ciúmes de homem... – sugeriu Milo.

-Quem?

Todo mundo se entreolhou. Depois apontaram pra Shaka.

-Eu? Mas...

-Por uma boa causa, Shaka. Você não disse que odiava esse Afrodite?

-Ai, por Vishnu... Cada provação tem em nosso caminho pra luz... Vê lá, hein, Máscara. É só pra fingir, não é pra se empolgar...

Na próxima passada de Afrodite pela casa de Câncer, Máscara da Morte estava abraçado a Shaka, passando os dedos pelos fios dourados da cabeleira de Virgem... Afrodite assobiou:

-Sabia que vocês iam se entender. Aê, boa sorte, parabéns pela escolha... A Barbiezinha andava muito solitária.

-Mas não é possível! Tem um monte de fotos nossas naquela casa. Será que ele não viu nenhuma?

-Se a vagabunda sumiu com todas, não. Essa Psâmate não tem uma cara de quem joga limpo, não.

Carlo passou a mão pelos cabelos, nervoso.

-E agora? Plano C?

-Err... ainda não pensamos em nenhum...

-COMO NÃO?

-Saga! Vai, Cérebro, precisamos de um plano...

-Pink! Dá uma idéia aqui, Kanon...

-Se fosse para dominar o mundo, tava na mão... Agora, pra desmachizar o Afrodite, putz, difícil, hein?

-Vamos fazer um balanço do que fizemos até agora... – Camus estendeu a mão – Primeiro, tentamos faze-lo sentir ciúmes com duas _petites..._

-Não deu certo. – lembrou Milo

-Segundo, tentamos faze-lo sentir ciúmes com um amante... – Camus puxou dois dedos pra baixo

-Mas o Shaka é péssimo ator...- riu Milo.

-AAAAAHH, é, é? Porque não foi você, então?

-Quietos! Pára, Milo. Já estamos bem maus sem os seus comentários...- reclamou Mú. – O que faremos?

-E se um homem agarrasse o Carlo?

-Ai, Kanon... Não te faz mal beber logo cedo, não? – riu Aioria – Que idéia...

Mas tava todo mundo com o dedo na boca, pensativo.

-Quem poderia?

-Ué, na hora do amante, todo mundo apontou pra mim sem piscar. – reclamou Shaka, cruzando os braços – Agora, todos se inibem e se encolhem. Onde está o espírito solidário?

-Vamos sortear, então. – resolveu Kanon.

E os "machões" do Santuário puseram seus nomes no papel: Shura, Saga, Kanon, Aldebaran, Aioria. Rezaram como nunca enquanto Mú virava os papéis no ar – Mais transparência num sorteio não existe e Carlo puxou um. Sorriu, estendendo a mão.

-Vem, Shura.

-_Ay, caramba_! Isso é _una prueba de fuego en nuestra amistad_!

-Bota prova de fogo, nisso, amigo... Também não me agrada nada a idéia de ser agarrado por você...

-Vai dar certo? Se Afrodite desconfiar que é apenas uma armação, acaba tudo. E Shura não vai beijar Carlo de boa vontade, mesmo sendo seu melhor amigo...

-_Verdad,_ Kanon... Porque não vai _usted_? Em questão de fingir, você convence muito mais...

-Olha que eu posso ficar ofendido, espanhol...

-Humpf! Quer encarar, to as ordens...

E começaram a querer se peitar, sob os olhares preocupados dos outros. Enquanto isso, Afrodite chegava com Psâmate pendurada no braço. Ao ver a confusão instalada, foi ver do que se tratava, porque se divertia em "ver aquelas bichas se rasgando". A garota não queria, porque sentia que ninguém gostava muito dela ali. Mas na guerra e no amor vale tudo. Se ela queria ficar com Afrodite, que mal havia em ter escondido todas as provas do casamento dele com um veado? Aquele Carlo estava sempre cercado de homens bonitos, com certeza iria arrumar outro namorado logo... "Olha lá, ele, num canto, com o cara altão de cabelo azul igual ao que tá brigando..."

-Ta olhando o que, Tatinha?

-Seu amigo ta tentando se dar bem com outro, ali no cantinho... Olha que descarado...

Afrodite olhou e se sentiu estranho... Resolveu ir até lá só pra zoar com Carlo. Ele tava conversando com Saga, falando sobre a briga dos dois e o modo como acabar com ela, quando viu os olhos azuis piscinas debochados sobre si. Saga acompanhou o olhar e quis abraça-lo, mas ele tirou o corpo.

-Sempre irresistível, hein, veado? Agora até os machões querem te agarrar...

-Pois é... Você não tem vontade, não?

-EU? Acha? Eu sou facão, biba! Corto de um lado só...

-Eu aposto que você tem é medo. Medo de experimentar e gostar, bonzão.

-Brincou, veado. Eu vou experimentar é meu punho na sua cara bonitinha. Depois não quero namorado seu reclamando que estraguei a mercadoria...

-Você que sabe. Pra mim, você é um tremendo dum bundão. Vem, Saga.

-Vem, Afrodite, não liga pra esse veado não...

-Ninguém me desafia e se safa numa boa. Vem cá, veadinho. Vou te beijar pra você ver que eu não tenho medo de virar boiola só de encostar em você. Mas se você me colocar no rol dos seus apaixonados, eu te mato.

E agarrando Máscara da Morte, beijou-o. Carlo se entregou todo nesse beijo. E o que era apenas um beijo de desafio, começou a demorar, deu pra perceber que bocas foram abertas, línguas começaram a se mexer, Psâmate até tentou protestar, mas Kanon – que já tinha há muito parado de brigar pra observar o beijo – a fez ficar quieta. Quando pararam para respirar, Afrodite gemeu:

-Ai, Mozão... Você sabe mesmo como beijar um homem...

-Do que você me chamou? – perguntou Carlo, o coração disparado, numa alegria sem fim.

-Ué, Carlo... Te chamei de Mozão. Como sempre... Por que? Por que ta todo mundo pulando? E que essa mocréia ta fazendo aqui? Aaaaahh, minha aliança sumiu... E você ta chorando, Mo...- e foi calado por um novo beijo, daqueles que Afrodite tanto gostava e Máscara da Morte teve tanta saudade...

À noite, na cama, os dois conversavam.

-A tal Psâmate foi uma de suas amantes durante aqueles quatro meses que você virou homem... Antes que você voltasse ao normal, ela teve que viajar pra Índia.

-Marquei a baranga...

-Ainda bem que na correria, ela jogou nossas coisas no fundo do closet somente... Fiquei com medo que ela tivesse jogado tudo no lixo.

-Uma semana, então, Mozão?

-Uma semana... Quase enlouqueci lá em casa, sem você...

-Mas era só me beijar... – riu Afrodite – Colocaram o Shaka na berlinda, o Shura quase te beijou... Ai, meu Zeus!

-Eu tava desesperado, Mozinho. Faria qualquer coisa pra ter você de volta...

-Bobo! Teve a chance de ter uma vida normal de volta...

-BAH! Minha vida normal é esta, aqui, dividindo uma casa, uma cama, meu amor com você. – E caprichou no beijo, enquanto se posicionava entre as pernas de Afrodite.

N/A: Pronto! Fiz uma segunda parte. Stef, é toda sua. E para as fãs de Afrodite e Carlo. 


End file.
